One Week A NaruHina Fanfic
by Nakashima1992
Summary: You'd never expect this interpretation of the song! Hinata is having family problems when her father finds out about her crush on Naruto. Will he cheer her up or just make her more upset? NaruHina NejiTen KonoMoe LEMON! This is my Christmas story. Enjoy!
1. A lot can happen in One Week

**One Week A NaruHina Songfic**

**A/N:** This is my Christmas fanfic. I probably won't type another fic until after Christmas. I will be working on all my other stories as soon as I can. It is winter (for those that don't know, that means it gets dark earlier in the Northern Hemisphere). Naruto and Hinata are 16. They are both on vacation from missions other than village tasks or S-rank Akatsuki missions. Hinata's birthday is 12-27, just like me! I skipped the funny little randomness in the song because it didn't with the storyline. I worked hard on this so please review! Please enjoy whether you review or not!

* * *

One day, Naruto is walking through the village when he runs into Hinata, literally. They both fall down in the dirt.

"Ugh! Watch where you're going!" Hinata says, angrily.

Naruto gets up and offers her his hand. "I'm sorry, Hinata." He says. "I was lost in thought, trying to figure out how to get Sasuke back."

Hinata recognizes his voice instantly. She looks up at him, blushing. She takes his hand and gets up. She then turns to leave, but is stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Hinata," Naruto says, worriedly, "What's wrong? Usually you say 'Hi', but you didn't."

Hinata turns toward him and gives him a quizitive glance, then, says, "I'm… angry."

"What are you angry about?" Naruto asks.

Hinata blushes. She looks down at the ground and says, "It's my father… and Hanabi…"

"What did they do to make you mad? They didn't hurt you did they?" Naruto says, now sounding a bit angry himself.

'Why is he so worried about me?' Hinata thinks. 'Why does he care? I'm weak. Why would someone as strong as him care about a weakling like me? And I can't tell him what happened, he'd ask who I like. I can't tell him I like him! What if he rejects me for it? I like being at least his friend. Maybe he won't ask. Yeah, he won't ask.'

"Hanabi told father… who I had a crush on… and then Father… forbid me… from seeing him… and said he was going to… tell Lady Hokage never to put… us on a mission together… So I walked out…" Hinata says, nervously.

"I'd ask who you have a crush on, but you probably wouldn't tell me," Naruto says, "so I won't."

Hinata gives Naruto a surprised look and says, "I'll tell you this much, he's a genin… but he graduated from the academy long ago… and should be a chunin in my opinion… He's very strong and admirable… in my opinion… I don't know what Father's problem with him is…"

Naruto just stares at Hinata for a minute, thinking, 'I can't believe she told me that. She must trust me a lot. Wow. That or she thinks I'm too stupid to figure it out. Or maybe she means me and is trying to ask me out?! No way. Can't be that. Let's see… Maybe it's one of last year's chunin failures, like Konohamaru, but what would she see in someone so young? And admirable? Not one of those squirts. Why do I feel jealous all of a sudden? I don't have feelings for Hinata. Or at least I don't think I do…? Ah, I'll just forget about it.'

"Well," Naruto says, "You got me, Hinata. I can't figure out who it could possibly be, but I hope things work out all right for you guys. Good luck."

"Th-thanks, N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata says, blushing. 'I wonder if he would hope the same thing if he knew it was him…' She thinks.

"Well, Hinata," Naruto says, "I gotta get going. I have some shopping to do. I'm running low one ramen at my house." 'Wanna come get some with me at Ichiraku's?' He thinks and _almost_ says. 'Why am I thinking that? We're just friends and she has a crush on someone else anyways.'

"Goodbye, N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata says, sounding sad. 'I wish we could spend a little longer together, just hanging out.' She thinks, walking towards the park.

* * *

**~Two days later~**

* * *

Naruto is walking through Konoha when he runs into Hinata, again, but this time not literally. "Oh," he says, "just the person I was looking for! Hey, Hinata!"

"Hi, N-Naruto-kun. What is it?" Hinata says, shyly.

"I want you to help me find Sasuke and bring him back to the village." Naruto says.

"OK… What's your plan?"

"Uh… Ask around about Orochimaru…?"

"That's not gonna work, N-Naruto-kun… Get that together, come back and see me." Hinata says, blushing.

Naruto just smiles impishly and rubs the back of his head.

* * *

**~Two days later~**

* * *

Naruto is sitting in his living room watching TV when he hears a knock at the door. "Who is it?" He yells, not wanting to get up.

"It's… It's me…" Hinata says with a sad tone in her voice.

"Oh!" Naruto says, jumping up and getting the door, not really thinking about anything but 'Why is Hinata sad?' "Hi, Hinata!" he says, hyperly.

"Umm… Hi, N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata says, blushing and looking down.

"What's wrong, Hinata?" Naruto says. "Do you have a fever? Are you sick?"

"N-no! I'm fine… It's just… umm… n-nice b-b-boxers, N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata says, timidly.

Naruto's face turns red as he looks down. "Oh shit," he says. "Hinata-chan, can you wait for me in the living room? I'll be back in a minute." Hinata nods and Naruto walks into his room.

A few minutes later, Naruto walks out of his room to find Hinata lounging on the couch with her jacket off, staring up at the ceiling with a dreamy look on her face. "What're you thinking about?" He asks.

"Huh?" Hinata says, jumping and blushing.

"I asked what you were thinking about." Naruto says, repeating himself.

"N-nothing!" Hinata says, her face getting even redder.

"That crush, again?" Naruto asks, not really curious but trying to find out what had been bugging her before. "Is he giving you trouble or being mean to you?"

"N-no! He's being r-really n-nice! It's just… Now my father's saying… that if I do anything towards… making my crush mine that he's gonna… disown me…" Hinata says, tears forming under her eyes.

"Why all that all of a sudden?" Naruto asks, getting angry.

"Father said… because he caught him… snooping around the Hyuga compound… but he doesn't… I don't think he would do that…" Hinata says, silent tears running down her face.

"Don't cry, Hinata!" Naruto says, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her head into his chest.

'Who could have been doing that? I didn't see anybody when I was there last… night… Aw damn! It's me, isn't it? It's my fault. Damn it! I can't tell her I did that though, she'd get mad at me. And what if I'm wrong and it was someone else? I can't say anything. I'll just… try and comfort her. That works.' Naruto thinks.

* * *

**~Two days later~**

* * *

Naruto is sitting with Hinata at the park. "So, Hinata," Naruto says, "Are you mad at your crush for getting you in trouble with your father?"

"No." Hinata says. "I-I doubt he meant to get me in trouble… He's… a good friend… He was probably just… checking on me to make sure I'm alright…"

"Wow, you must really care about him." Naruto says, amazed. "So what did this guy do to make you care so much?"

"I-I don't know…" Hinata says. "He's really nice… and he's caring and friendly and admirable."

"Wow," Naruto says, "sounds like a really nice guy," his ego inflating with every word.

'If only he knew it was him.' Hinata thinks.

'I think I'm gonna wait a little while to let her know that I know that it's me. Maybe I'll let her know through a note…' Naruto thinks.

* * *

**~One day later~**

* * *

Hinata is sitting in her room, daydreaming, when she hears a knock at her door.

"C-come in!" she says, snapping out of her romantic fantasy.

"You have a letter, Lady Hinata." Neji says, handing her a scroll.

"Oh! Th-thank you, Onii-san." Hinata says as Neji walks out.

"I wonder who it's from…" Hinata says, thinking aloud. She opens the scroll and it reads:

Dear Hinata,

Sorry but I thought it would be more fun if you tried to figure out who sent this so I'm not going to sign it. Recently, Hinata, I've had feelings for you that I don't fully understand. It's kinda weird. I don't really know how to explain it. Hehe. I was wondering, though, if maybe I could be your 'dream guy'. Will you go out with me? I'll give you a hint as to who I am… _It's been one week since you looked at me, cocked your head to the side and said, "I'm angry." Five days since you laughed at me saying, "Get that together, come back and see me." Three days since the living room, I realized it's all my fault but couldn't tell you. Yesterday, you'd forgiven me, but it'll still be 2 days till I say I'm sorry. How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad? Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad. I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral. Can't understand what I mean? Well, you soon will. I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve. I have a history of taking off my shirt. _I'll be waiting for you at Ichiraku if you accept. I'll be waiting until 1 pm. Ja ne (Bye), Hinata-chan!

Hinata quickly looks over at the clock, thinking, 'It can't be! How could _he _like _me_? It's 12:15?! Oh no! I've gotta hurry!'

Hinata runs out of her room as fast as she can, throwing on her jacket on the way. As she goes to run out the door of the, she is stopped by someone saying, "Hinata, where are you going?"

Hinata turns and looks at her father and then looks down at the ground before saying, "I… umm… I'm going… to… umm… Sakura's house… We're… umm… going to work on ninja skills… like chakra control… with the other girls…"

"Alright, Hinata, you are excused." Hiashi says, turning and walking away.

Hinata runs out the door, jumping from roof to roof until she gets to Ichiraku. She goes to walk in and sees Naruto sitting there, talking with Teuchi, so she runs back out and clings to the side, thinking, 'Oh my god! He's here! It's him!' She manages to catch part of their conversation.

"I wonder if maybe I got it wrong and it's not me she likes, it's someone else and she's not going to show…"

"Now, Naruto, there's still ten minutes left until one. Be patient. She might not have gotten your letter until a minute ago… Hmm…? Naruto…"

"Huh? What are you doing, old man?"

Hinata hears some whispers but can't tell what is being said. Then the curtains move and Hinata's heart speeds up. Naruto comes out and smiles his goofy smile that Hinata loves. "Hinata, you came!" He says, hugging her. "Did you figure out it was me?"

Meanwhile, Hinata is thinking, 'It's really him! It's really him! How can this be? _He_ likes _me_? My god, he's hugging me! I think I'm going to…' and she faints in his arms.

"Hinata?! Oh no! Hinata, wake up!" Naruto shouts.

Teuchi comes out saying, "What's going on out here?"

"I don't know!" Naruto says, panicking. "She just collapsed!"

"She's probably just tired." Teuchi says. "It looks like she ran all the way here. You should take her somewhere to rest."

"Thanks, old man!" Naruto says, jumping away with an unconscious Hinata in his arms.

The next thing Hinata knows, she is lying in Naruto's bed without her jacket, a worried Naruto sitting beside her. "W-where am I…?" She says, blinking.

"You're awake!" Naruto says, hyperly. "You've been out for a while. I was thinking of bringing you to see Grandma Tsunade. I'm glad you're okay! I'm sorry for rushing you. I didn't think of how far away the Hyuga compound is. I'm sorry!"

Hinata jumps up into a sitting position. "N-Naruto-kun?!" she says, surprised.

"Yeah, we're at my place. You passed out after I hugged you at Ichiraku." Naruto says.

"Was I dreaming?" Hinata says, blinking.

"Dreaming? About what? Do you have amnesia?"

"I don't think so…"

"Do you remember the letter? And Ichiraku? I was waiting for you."

"Yes. So I wasn't dreaming, then?"

"No, I like you, Hinata-chan."

"You're crazy!" Hinata says, throwing her arms in the air. "How can someone like _you _like someone like _me_?

"Easily." Naruto says, leaning down and locking Hinata in a kiss.

He pulls back and Hinata's face is bright red, her head spinning, trying to figure out what just happened. "N-Naruto-kun… did you… just…?"

"Kiss you, Hinata-chan? What? Like this?" He says, leaning down and kissing her again.

He pulls back again, and, this time, she faints. "Did I do something wrong?" Naruto says, worried.

When Hinata wakes up, it is dark out and Naruto is still sitting by her side, this time, he is stroking her cheek with his finger. She looks up at him and says, "Is this real or am I dreaming?"

"This is very, very real, Hinata-chan." Naruto says, kissing her.

Hinata blushes, pulls back, and says, "I'm going to have to get used to that… I don't want to faint every time you kiss me."

"We wouldn't get very far, then, would we?" Naruto says, kissing her. This time, he licks her lower lip, asking for entrance.

She pulls back and looks at him, surprised. "What's wrong, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asks, worriedly.

"Did you just… Are you trying to…?" Hinata says, unable to get her words right.

"Do you not want to? We don't have to if you don't want to." Naruto says, panicking.

Hinata looks at him, then at the bed, then at him, then at the bed, and again about 3 more times before she leans up, pressing her lips against his and moving them. Naruto realizes what she is doing and kisses her back.

After a minute, they both pull back, breathing heavily. "Oh, Naruto-kun!" Hinata says, hugging him.

Naruto sighs, "Unfortunately, it's getting late. You have to head home, don't you?"

Hinata looks down, frowning. "Yeah."

"I'll see you soon, OK?" Naruto says, leaning down to kiss her one last time.

"Definitely." Hinata says, kissing him back.

Hinata gets home, not in a rush, and is too busy daydreaming to notice Hiashi standing by the door, so she jumps when he sternly says, "Where were you, young lady?"

"W-what do you mean, Father? I was with Sakura and the girls, remember?"

"Actually, Ino stopped by with Sakura earlier asking if you were available to help them with their training."

"I… umm… I…"

"I asked them if they'd seen you around and Sakura said she had seen that _boy_ carrying you somewhere. She also mentioned that you didn't look conscious. I talked to Lady Hokage but she said that boy wouldn't harm a fly. I can't believe her, saying 'leave her be' when my daughter is with the most dangerous person in the village!" Hiashi says, angrily.

"Father, he's not dangerous!"

"Then why were you passed out with him carrying you somewhere?"

"Because I passed out at lunch and he was nice enough to bring me back to his house to rest!"

"What did that vile boy do to you?! You're coming with me to see Lady Hokage!"

"But, Father-!" Hinata says as Hiashi drags her out of the house.

A few minutes later Hiashi is knocking at the door to the Hokage's office. "Come in." Lady Tsunade says. Hiashi walks in with Hinata still in tow. Tsunade sighs and says to Shikamaru's team, "You have your mission. You're dismissed."

The four ninja leave, closing the door behind them. "What this time?" Tsunade says as soon as they leave, obviously getting annoyed with the over-protective Hyuga clan leader.

"I want you to make sure that brat didn't do anything to my daughter!" Hiashi says, angrily.

"Hinata, did Naruto do anything while you were with him earlier?" Tsunade asks.

"N-no." Hinata says nervously, blushing.

"She says he didn't do anything and she'd tell us if he did anything wrong or against her will. I believe her. If you want I can call you three in when I can to talk about this." Tsunade says.

"Please do that." Hiashi says, bowing and leaving.

* * *

**~Two days later~**

* * *

Hinata is waiting impatiently in the Hokage's office, twiddling her thumbs, when Kakashi brings a squirming, struggling Naruto in. As soon as Kakashi let's go of Naruto, Hinata tackles Naruto to the ground saying, "Naruto-kun!" happily. She kisses him and he kisses her back.

"Hinata… chan… It's great… to see you!" Naruto says through making out and heavy breathing.

"How can you just let this happen?! Do something, Lady Hokage!" Hiashi says in a rage.

"In case you didn't notice, your daughter is the one that started it, not Naruto. They are both perfectly happy. I'm not going to interfere in their teenage love affairs." Tsunade says matter-of-factly.

"I don't like how you worded that, Lady Hokage." Hiashi says, a stern tone in his voice.

"Well it could very well be true in how you're thinking for all we know." Tsunade says. "But that is not my place to step in. If you want to make sure your daughter doesn't get pregnant you should see Jiraiya, he's always carrying around those kinds of things."

"Brat! What have you and my daughter been doing?!" Hiashi says, getting extremely angry.

"Only what you've seen, no more, no less." Naruto says, his arm around Hinata's waist as if to say 'she's mine'.

"Are you telling the truth, Naruto?" Tsunade says before Hiashi can start yelling his accusations.

"Yep!" Naruto says, putting his hand to his forehead in a salute.

Hinata giggles and Tsunade asks, "Have you told her yet, Naruto? And remember, Hiashi, just because I'm here instead of the third, that doesn't mean you can say anything. You should know I go by all of the third's laws and decrees. So, Naruto?"

"…no…" Naruto says, getting sad. "… Do I have to?"

"Yes!" Hiashi yells before Tsunade can say otherwise.

Naruto sighs. "Hinata, there's… something important I have to tell you… But can I have another kiss first?"

"No!"

"Of course!"

"Why not?"

Hinata leans in and kisses him passionately and he kisses her back. "What is it, Naruto-kun? I'll still love you, no matter what it is."

"I… the Kyuubi wasn't destroyed per-say… It was… sealed inside a baby boy… I was that baby boy…" Naruto says sadly, putting his head down to hide his eyes, bracing for the impact of what he expected to be Hinata's reaction.

"I don't understand. We learned in Ninja Academy that the Kyuubi was destroyed by the fourth…" Hinata says, confused.

"That's because of Old Man Hokage's decree that it wasn't to be spoken of." Naruto says, tears in his voice.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Hinata says, a tone of understanding in her voice. "I still love you."

Naruto looks up at her not understanding her reaction. "Hinata-chan, how are you not afraid of me? How do you not hate me? Why aren't you turning away in disgust?"

"Because, Naruto-kun, I love you. And you haven't hurt me yet have you? I don't think you ever will hurt me." Hinata says, pulling Naruto into a hug.

Hiashi goes to walk out the door and as he is leaving, he says, "Remember what I said, Hinata? You are not welcome at the Hyuga mansion."

Now, Hinata starts crying as she turns her head into Naruto's chest. "I'm sorry, Hinata-chan…" Naruto says softly.

Hinata just shakes her head. "It's OK."

"Why don't you stay with me, Hinata-chan?" Naruto offers. Hinata just nods, still crying and Naruto carries her to his apartment.

**

* * *

**

~Two days later~

* * *

"Hinata-chan, I'm really sorry about your father." Naruto says, his arm around said girl. Hinata's been upset since her father kicked her out of the Hyuga compound, but she seems better today.

"Don't be sorry, Naruto-kun, it's not your fault. I t was my father's choice and mine." Hinata says. "And you didn't choose to have the Kyuubi in you."

"I love you, Hinata-chan." Naruto says. "You're so sweet."

"I love you, too, Naruto-kun." Hinata says, kissing him for the first time since the meeting 2 days prior. Naruto kisses her back and licks at her lower lip again. This time, she opens her mouth, letting him in. Their tongues battle it out for domination until Hinata pulls back, breathing heavily. Naruto smiles at her and she smiles back.

* * *

**~Three days later~**

* * *

Hinata wakes up and reaches toward the other side of the bed, looking for Naruto, like every morning for 5 days, ever since her father kicked her out. She jumps into a sitting position when she finds herself alone. She looks around the room, searching for her love, when she notices a note on his pillow. "What's this?" Hinata says, picking it up and reading it.

Dear Hinata-chan,

I had to go out today. I'll be back soon, I promise. I'm just out shopping, we can't live on Ichiraku forever. I wish but you'd probably get tired of it after a while. If you get bored there's 20,000 yen on the pillow under this note so that you can get yourself something if you want. And, in case you think you have amnesia again, remember this: _It's been one week since you looked at me, threw your arms in the air and said "You're crazy." Five days since you tackled me, I've still got the rug burns on both my knees. It's been three days since you realized it's not my fault, not a moment too soon. Yesterday, you'd forgiven me, and now I sit back and wait till you say you're sorry. How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad? Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad. I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral. Can't understand what I mean? Well, you soon will. I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve. I have a history of losing my shirt. _I love you, Hinata-chan. See you later.

Love, Naruto-kun

Hinata puts the note down and picks up the 20,000 yen before changing out of her make-shift pajamas, a pair of Naruto's boxers and one of his undershirts. Once she is changed she goes out to go shopping.

First, she stops by a sushi shop for breakfast. Then she goes off to window shop. She is walking by a jewelry shop when something catches her eye. She walks over to the window and stares at a beautiful necklace with a single tear drop shaped diamond hanging off of a gold chain. While Hinata is mesmerized by the necklace, Naruto walks up behind her and sees what she's staring at.

"So, Hinata-chan, you like that necklace?" Naruto says, pointing at the necklace she is staring at.

"Yes. It's so pretty." She says, still staring at it, not yet realizing who she is talking to.

"Hmm… I don't think you have enough there, Hinata-chan." Naruto says, pointing at the money he gave her.

She looks at the money and then at the price of the necklace and her eyes go wide. "That's so expensive! I've gotta find something else… to… do…" She says turning around and realizing she has been talking to Naruto, who is just smiling down at her.

"N-Naruto-kun, I-I was just window shopping!" She says nervously.

Naruto laughs and says, "OK, I'll leave you to your window shopping. I still have—"

Just then, Naruto is cut off by a hyper young shinobi talking Hinata into kissing him. Not realizing what happened, he wraps his arms around Hinata's waist to help deepen the kiss. Hinata, no longer caring about her known audience shouting, "Made you kiss! Made you kiss! Made you…", puts her arms around Naruto's neck, pulling him as close to her as possible, and kisses him back.

"Lady Hinata, when did…?"

"Oh my god! Neji aren't they so cute together?! I've got to tell Sakura and Ino!"

At that, Hinata pulls back to see Neji with his arm around Tenten's waist and Hanabi hiding behind him. "W-what was th-that for, Hanabi?!" Hinata says, Naruto still holding her waist to his.

"I didn't think you guys would take it so far… I didn't know things were that way… I guess that's why I haven't seen you around at the compound…" Hanabi says.

"Lady Hinata, since when are you and Naruto together?" Neji asks.

"Since two days before I got kicked out. You don't have to call me that any more, Onii-san, I'm no longer a Hyuga let alone a possible heir to the household." Hinata says matter-of-factly.

"Come on, Neji-kun! I want to tell the girls about this!" Tenten says excitedly.

"OK." Neji says. "Come on Lady Hanabi, Hinaro and Keichii are waiting for you."

"Coming, Neji-onii!" Hanabi says, running after them.

Hinata takes her arms off of Naruto's shoulders and says, "I'm sorry about that."

"It's ok, Hinata-chan." Naruto says. "It's kind of nice having people know. It makes this feel all the more right." He leans down and kisses her again, pulling her close. She wraps her arms around his neck again and kisses him back. Then, she licks his lower lip, asking for entrance. He gladly opens his mouth and lets her in. Their tongues explore every inch of each others mouths before they separate panting. "I love you, Hinata-chan, and I want everyone to know it." He says, confidently.

"I love you, too, Naruto-kun!" Hinata says, cheerfully.

"Aw! How cute!"

"Wow, nice, Boss."

Naruto and Hinata look over to see Konohamaru and Moegi staring at them, Konohamaru giving Naruto a thumbs-up. "So, Boss, is she…?" Konohamaru says, sticking his pinky up.

"Yup." Naruto says. "And is she yours?"

Konohamaru blushes and says, "Yeah…"

As if to prove his point, Moegi slips her hand into his. "Well, we'd better get going," Naruto says, "we've still got a lot of shopping to do."

"Yup! See you around, Boss!" Konohamaru says.

* * *

**~Two days later~**

* * *

Hinata wakes up and reaches for Naruto, as is her usual routine. Naruto says he swears she's making sure she's not dreaming. She finds his shirt and nuzzles her face into it. "Morning, Hinata-chan." Naruto says, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Mmm…" Hinata says, still half asleep.

"Merry Christmas!" Naruto says shoving a small velvet box at her.

"Huh?" Hinata says, groggily.

"Don't you remember, Hinata-chan? Today's Christmas!" Naruto says, excitedly.

"Oh! OH! Oh no!" Hinata says, her face going pale. "Naruto your present is still at the Hyuga compound!"

"It's okay, we'll stop by later. Don't worry." Naruto says, trying to calm her. "In the meantime, open _your _present!"

"Okay…" Hinata says, taking the box and opening it. She gasps when she sees that it's the necklace she was looking at two days ago. "Naruto-kun, I love it! I love you!" She grabs his head and pulls it down to hers, kissing him, and wraps her arms around his neck. He gets on top of her and kisses her back. He rubs his lower half against hers as they kiss and she moans into his mouth, to him, his cue to keep going.

He starts kissing her neck and she moans. His hand starts going up her shirt and she moans even loader. He massages her one breast with his right hand and massages her taught nipple on the other breast with his other hand. She moans louder so Naruto goes on. He starts to kiss down towards her chest.

Suddenly, Naruto gets pushed up and Hinata blushes and hides under the covers. Surprised and stunned, Naruto asks, "Hinata-chan, what's wrong?"

"N-not y-yet, N-Naruto-kun. I'm sorry." Hinata says.

"Alright, Hinata-chan. Take as long as you need," Naruto says, "I'm not going anywhere."

Hinata goes to sit up, gasps, and lies back down. Naruto laughs. "You just did just what I thought you were gonna do! What? Never been wet before, Hinata-chan?" Hinata shakes her head. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up, Hinata-chan." Naruto says, picking her up and carrying her into the bathroom.

* * *

**~Two days later~**

* * *

"Wake up, Hinata-chan!"

"Hmm?"

"Do you know what today is?"

"No. Should I?"

"Yes!" Naruto says, shoving a box at her. "It's your birthday, Hinata-chan! Happy Birthday!"

Hinata takes the present gets up and walks into the living room.

"Where're you going, Hinata-chan?"

"The couch."

"Why?"

"…I don't know…"

They both sit down on the couch and Hinata opens the present. It's a picture of them kissing taken by a sneaky Konohamaru along with a beautiful long black dress without shoulders but sleeves that go all the way to her hands. "Naruto-kun, it's beautiful!" Hinata says, pulling him in for a kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Naruto lays her down on the couch gently and she wraps her legs around his waist and gets a surprise. "N-Naruto-kun…?"

"What's wrong, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asks, huskily.

Hinata shudders, looks down for a few seconds, and then says, "Nothing, Naruto-kun."

He immediately goes back to kissing her. After a few minutes he starts kissing down her neck and she starts moaning. He starts to remove her shirt and pauses, waiting to be told he's going "too far" but she just stares at him as if to say, 'What are you waiting for?' So he continues and throws it on the floor. He sucks on her one nipple while massaging the other between his thumb and pointer-finger. Hinata starts moaning again and Naruto decides to try and push his luck. He starts to remove the boxers she is wearing for sleeper pants and she drops her legs to help so he continues and then tosses them with her shirt.

"Now that's not fair," Hinata says, "you're still fully dressed." Hinata takes his shirt off, then his boxers and tosses them with her clothes.

The next thing Naruto knows, Hinata is sucking and licking at his manhood. Now he starts to moan. Hinata keeps sucking until he cums in her mouth. Naruto looks down at her and laughs. "What's so funny, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asks innocently.

"You just look so funny with that all over your face!" He says. Hinata blushes.

Naruto then takes off her panties and positions his manhood over her entrance saying, "Do you want to…?"

"Yes." Hinata replies.

Naruto thrust in and Hinata screams. Naruto freezes afraid he did something wrong and hurt her. "W-what did I do?"

"Nothing, Naruto-kun, nothing's wrong. It hurts a bit for a girl to lose her virginity. It's normal. It's okay. You're just… a bit big…" Hinata says, blushing at the last sentence. Naruto laughs and she signals for him to continue. He pulls back and thrusts in again and again as hard as he can, making both of them moan loudly.

After a little while they are both at their climaxes.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata screams.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto screams as they both climax into each other, his seed filling her.

They both sigh and collapse, Naruto still inside Hinata.

"Oh my god! Hinata-onee, I'm telling Father!"

They both look over to see Hanabi running out the door. They just look back at each other, kiss, and then fall asleep.

* * *

**~Three days later~**

* * *

Hinata is walking through the forest on the outskirts of Konoha when a letter falls into her hands. She opens it and reads it, curious as to who it's from and what it says.

Dear Hinata-chan,

Sorry I got called in for that stupid mission this morning. I'll see you this after noon. _It's been one week since you looked at me, dropped your arms to your sides and said "I'm sorry." Five days since I laughed at you and said "You just did just what I thought you were gonna do." Three days since the living room. We realized we're both to blame, but what could we do? Yesterday, you just smiled at me 'cause it'll still be two days till we say we're sorry. _Love you always, Hinata-chan.

Love, Naruto-kun

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

* * *

Two days later, Naruto and Hinata walk into the Hokage's office to meet Tsunade, an angry Hiashi, and a confused Hanabi.

"So, is what Hanabi says true? Naruto? Hinata?" Tsunade questions.

"Probably." Naruto says.

"What did she say?" Hinata asks.

"She told me she found you two on Naruto's couch having sex!" Hiashi yells.

"Yes, it is then."

"Completely true."

"Well then…" Tsunade says, sitting down at her desk. "Do you two having anything to say for yourselves?"

"It was fun!" Naruto and Hinata say, perfectly in sync.

* * *

**A/N: And this is why you need to remember to lock the door if you plan on doing things. That was fun, was it not? I hope you all enjoyed it. It was my first time writing a lemon so I'm sorry if it didn't come out that well. I did my best. Please review! I will most likely put out a sequel to this sometime in 2009 just because I kind of left the ending open and there is just something I want to happen. Keep your eye open for it. Thanks everyone!**


	2. The Light Blue Byakugan

**A/N: Sorry I haven't put any new stories up lately. Here's that sequel to ****One Week a NaruHina Fanfic**** that I promised you guys. I don't think it's as good as the first one, but that's up to you to decide. Warning to any lemon haters, there is a lemon in this story. Oh, and warning to the guys reading this, there is a bit of talk about feminine "issues" I guess you could say in the story. Please R&R! Enjoy!**

* * *

It has been a month since the meeting with Tsunade and Hinata's family. Her father banned her and Naruto from entering the Hyuga compound after Hinata got all her things that afternoon. She still sees Neji and Hanabi once in a while around town and luckily, neither of them begrudge her for what she did.

Today, Naruto is out on a mission in Sunagakure along with Shikamaru, Neji, Sakura, and Kakashi. They're going after the Akatsuki again thanks to one of Jiraiya's leads. The pervy sage is supposed to meet them there. Naruto has been gone for a week and is due back in another two weeks and four days. Hinata is always checking the calendar, counting the days until Naruto returns home.

Hinata is checking the calendar, marking that the day is over, when she notices something. "How long has it been since my last period?" She counts the days, figuring it's just the loneliness getting to her, but when she finishes, she realizes it has been 46 days since the beginning of her last cycle. "That can't be…" She says, recounting. She comes up with 46 again and starts to worry. 'But how can this be? I've never been more than four days late! I've gotta see Lady Tsunade tomorrow…' She thinks, heading to bed.

The next morning, Hinata goes to the Hokage office and knocks on the door. "Come in." Tsunade says. Hinata walks in and as soon as Tsunade sees her she says, "Good, I just about to send someone to get you. A letter came for you from Naruto."

Hinata opens the letter and reads it. "Dear Hinata-chan, how are you doing? I hope you're doing well. I'm fine here in Suna. I miss you. Don't worry about me too much; I'll be fine, okay? I'll be Hokage one day, remember? I can't wait to come home and see you again. I love you, Hinata-chan. Love, Naruto." Hinata blushes slightly and puts the note in her pocket. "Tsunade, I didn't come expecting word from Naruto…"

"Then what did you come for, Hinata?" Tsunade asks.

"I think I've got a problem…" Hinata replies.

"What is it?" Tsunade asks. "Do you need a mission to take your mind off things?"

"No…" Hinata says, "I think… I might be… pregnant…"

Tsunade looks at her for a moment before she gets up and says, leaving the office, "Follow me."

While they are walking to the hospital, Tsunade questions Hinata, "When was your last period?"

"It ended about 39 days ago…"

"That's a while… Have you been feeling sick in the mornings?"

"No."

"Have you been under an extensive amount of stress?"

"No."

"How much training have you been doing each day?"

"An hour or two each day."

"Hmm… When was the last time you and Naruto had sex? …Or, I should ask, when was the last time _you_ had sex with anyone?"

"When me and Naruto got caught on my birthday…" Hinata responds, a bit annoyed by the inference that she would cheat on Naruto.

"Have you been experiencing any weird cravings?" Tsunade says, quickly moving so as not to anger the possibly pregnant and seemingly moody Hinata.

"…Two days ago I did randomly want a bagel and chocolate ice cream, but by the time I got them, I didn't want them any more…"

"Then your assumption might be correct. We're here."

They go inside the hospital and Tsunade leads Hinata to the front desk. "What rooms do you have open?" Tsunade demands.

"Room 269 is open, Lady Hokage." The secretary tells her.

Tsunade leads Hinata to said room and grabs her a hospital gown. "Put this on." Tsunade says, tossing it at her. "Lay down on the bed."

Hinata lays down and Tsunade starts making hand signs too fast to follow without the sharingan. Her right hand glows green and she puts it to Hinata's lower stomach. She moves it around a bit, then, the glowing stops and she takes her hand back. "Well…" She says.

"What is it? Am I?" Hinata asks, anxiously.

"Congratulations, Hinata," Tsunade says, "you're going to have twins, identical twins."

Hinata just sits there for a minute, completely in shock, the only thing going though her mind is, 'I'm pregnant… I'm going to be a mom… I'm going to have twins…' repetitively. Then, suddenly she gets a scared look on her face. "How am I going to tell Naruto and Father?!"

Tsunade sighs, expecting something more like, 'I'm pregnant?! How am I going to raise a child?!'

"Well, Hinata," Tsunade says, "I'd advise you to let me handle your father if you want a father left for your children. As for Naruto… That part's up to you, Hinata. Good luck.

Hinata sighs, getting up and changing back into her clothes. "Come back in a month so one of the doctors can check on their development." Tsunade says, leaving.

Hinata heads back to Naruto's apartment, thinking, 'Maybe it would be better if I showed him rather than telling him flat out…"

* * *

**~Two weeks and three days later~**

* * *

Hinata is waiting by the village gates in the black dress Naruto got her for her birthday when she sees Naruto running towards her. "Hinata-chan~!" She hears him scream as he runs up and tackle-hugs her. "I missed you so much, Hinata-chan!" He says, leaning down and kissing her.

"I missed you, too, Naruto-kun!" She says happily.

Naruto takes a step back, looking her over. "Hinata-chan, you wore the dress I got you! I'm so happy you like it! Did you put on some weight while I was gone? Don't worry, it's not that noticeable, I just know you too well. I love you, Hinata-chan!" He hugs her again, holding her close.

"Oh…" Hinata says looking down at herself once Naruto lets go of her. "So you can tell…"

"What's wrong, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asks, worriedly. "You seem sad all of a sudden. Was it something I said?"

"I… I have to tell you something, Naruto-kun…" Hinata says, nervously.

"Okay, Hinata-chan, tell me." He says, not understanding.

"N-not here, Naruto-kun…"

"Why not?"

"You'll know when I tell you…"

"Then where?"

"The apartment?"

"Okay, let's go."

They walk together silently to Naruto's apartment and when they get there they find a very angry Hiashi waiting for them.

"You got my daughter pregnant?!" Hiashi yells when Naruto walks in.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto says nonchalantly. "We haven't done anything since her birthday. She's not pregnant." He looks at Hinata, waiting for her to back him up.

"Actually, Naruto-kun… That's what I had to tell you…" Hinata says, blushing and looking at the floor.

Naruto just stares at her jaw-dropped. "You… You're joking, right?"

"No, Naruto-kun, I'm not." Hinata says, "I'm going to have twins. Tsunade checked me herself."

Naruto just stares at her for a few minutes and says, "I'm… gonna be a dad…?"

"Yes, Naruto-kun." Hinata says.

"I'm gonna be a dad… I'm gonna be a dad. I'm gonna be a dad! Alright!" Naruto says, getting more excited each time he says it.

Hinata smiles at him and Hiashi glares at him. "Don't you think you two are a little young to be parents?!" He shouts.

"We can manage."

"We'll be fine, Father."

"Fine, but you're not getting any help from me. And, Naruto, now that you got her pregnant, you're going to stay and face this with her. I'm arranging for the two of you to be married in a month. Make sure you have the rings and your tuxedo by then, Naruto. I'll prepare everything else." He says, walking out.

* * *

**~One month later~**

* * *

"Wake up sleepy heads!" Sakura shouts running into Naruto's apartment. "The wedding begins in three hours and I still have to make Hinata look fabulous!"

Naruto groans reluctantly and they get up, Naruto throwing clothes on and heading to Shikamaru's house like he and the other boys had planned. Hinata just grabs her dress out of the closet and puts it on, not fully awake and, thus, not yet nervous.

Three hours later, Naruto is waiting at the end of the aisle when the music starts playing. He stands up straight getting nervous. 'I gotta wonder,' Naruto thinks, 'is Hinata looking forwards to this, or dreading it? … I hope she's happy, because I know I am.'

Just then, Hiashi walks a nervous Hinata down the isle. 'Wow…' Naruto thinks. 'She looks really beautiful in that wedding gown… She looks awesome…' He then notices he is staring and looks down, blushing. He looks up for a second to see Hinata looking at him. Their eyes meet and they both smile.

Staring at each other they barely hear the priest and some how manage to say their 'I do's at the right time. They put their rings on each other and when the priest says to, Naruto leans down and kisses Hinata. Hinata wraps her arms around his neck, not wanting the moment to end, but there is a crowd of people, watching and waiting. Naruto pulls back, gently unwrapping Hinata's arms from around his shoulders. They both smile at the crowd and everyone heads to the after party.

* * *

**~Two months later~**

* * *

Naruto and Hinata are at the hospital again. They've been here twice already to make sure the babies are developing properly. "Would you like to know the genders?" The doctor asks.

"Yes."

"No."

Hinata and Naruto look at each other bewildered. "I want to know their genders, Naruto-kun."

"But, Hinata-chan, it would spoil the surprise."

"What about choosing names?"

"We can just pick out two boy names and two girl names, that way we're covered either way."

Hinata sighs. "Fine, Naruto-kun."

"So, then, you don't want to know the genders?" The doctor asks, trying to clarify.

"No, we don't." Hinata says, disappointed.

* * *

**~Six weeks later~**

* * *

Hinata is six months pregnant. She is laying with Naruto in their bed when she realizes, "Naruto-kun, we still haven't come up with names."

"You're right. Well, then, how about we start?"

"Okay. We'll start with girl names, okay?"

"Sure. How about Saome?"

"Nah. How about Yukiko?"

"Sounds good to me."

"How about Sae?"

"I don't like that. How about Nagumi?"

"Okay. Now for boy names."

"How about Hiro?"

"Nah. How about Hideki?"

"Sure. How about Takao?"

"Nah. How about Yuri?"

"No. How about Tojikumo?"

"Sure. That's all four."

Naruto looks at Hinata and she looks back at him. "We're not gonna get much _us _time for a while after this, are we?" Naruto asks, sounding a bit sad.

"Probably not for at least two years, that's when they should have normal sleeping patterns." Hinata replies.

Naruto sighs. "Well, at least we have the next 4 months about."

"Yeah." Hinata says, leaning in and kissing him. He kisses her back and their lips start to move together. They make out for a while and then Naruto licks her lower lip. She opens her mouth, letting Naruto's tongue enter and their tongues begin a battle for domination. Hinata wins while undoing Naruto's pants. They pull back and Naruto says,

"What are you doing Hinata-chan?"

"I want to go further, Naruto-kun."

"But, Hinata-chan, you're…"

"There's still somethings we can do." Hinata says, reaching inside his boxers and pulling out his cock. She starts rubbing it and Naruto immediately gets hard. She, then, squeezes it and starts moving her hand faster, up and down his cock. He lets out moan after moan, getting louder as she squeezes harder and pumps faster.

Then, she lowers her head and slips his hardened manhood in her mouth. She starts sucking on it and moving it in and out of her mouth, giving Naruto the feeling of it actually being in her. She sucks harder and faster until he cums in her mouth, some leaking out and spilling all over her. Hinata sits up, licking her lips, which sends a shudder down Naruto's spine.

Once her face is clean, she just smiles innocently up at a half-out-of-it Naruto. "That… was really good…" is all he can manage to say. Hinata smiles again at him, tucking his cock back into his pants and rezipping them.

Naruto falls back on the bed and says, "That was really good, Hinata-chan… but now I'm really tired."

Hinata looks at the clock and then smiles at Naruto. "It's eight o'clock. You get to sleep. I think I'm going to stay up a little longer."

"You sure, Hinata-chan?" Naruto says, concerned. "I can stay up with you if you want."

"No, Naruto-kun, it's okay. You go to sleep." Hinata replies.

"Alright… But if you need anything, wake me, okay?"

"Of course, Naruto-kun."

Naruto goes to sleep and Hinata reads a book on medical ninjas, following Naruto's lead only 15 minutes later.

* * *

**~Three and a half months later~**

* * *

Hinata is due in about two weeks to have her twins, but, today, Naruto got called out on a mission to the land of waves to protect a wealthy man on a business trip. He is due back tomorrow afternoon.

Hinata is walking around town, shopping for things for her babies, a hobby of hers recently, when, all of a sudden, she feels a rush of water down her legs. She freezes mid-step and looks down. 'Was that just…? Oh no! I need to get to the hospital!' She thinks as she starts running towards the hospital.

Hinata nearly falls off the roof she is jumping to when a contraction hits her mid-bound. She yells out in pain, curling up into a ball on the roof. Villagers rush around trying to figure out what's going on and why someone just screamed.

Hanabi runs by, having heard her while out at lunch with her squad, whom she told to go get Tsunade. She spots Hinata quickly and jumps up to her. "Onee-chan! What's wrong?! Are you okay?!" Hanabi says frantically.

"I-I'll be f-fine." Hinata says trying to calm Hanabi.

"What happened, Onee?!" Hanabi says, still freaking out.

"I need to get to the hospital. I'm-" Hinata says getting cut off by a panicky Hanabi.

"Tsunade's on the way! I sent my squad to get her!"

"Okay, Hanabi, but it's really not that big of a deal." Hinata says getting up. "I just need to get to the hospital so the babies are safely born."

"Safely born? You're giving birth?!" Hanabi says, panicking even worse.

"No, I'm in labor; it will still be a while before I actually give birth." Hinata replies turning to walk away.

"I don't understand, Onee…" Hanabi says.

"You don't need t-" Hinata starts to say but is then in a ball again, screaming in pain as another contraction hits her.

"Oh no, Onee-chan!" Hanabi says worriedly.

Tsunade, then, jumps up to them. "Well that made you easier to find. How is she Hanabi?"

"She's… in labor?" Hanabi says, confused.

"Ah, I see. Follow me." Tsunade says, picking up Hinata and running towards the hospital. "Hanabi, I need you to get me Neji and Sakura, tell them to meet me at the hospital. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am." Hanabi says, turning and heading in a different direction.

After a minute, Tsunade gets to the hospital with Hinata. "Get me an open room in the birthing ward!" Tsunade shouts at the secretary as she walks in.

"Yes, ma'am. Right this way." The secretary says, leading her down a hallway.

Hinata screams in pain again as another contraction hits. Tsunade lays her down on the bed in the room the secretary led her to. Just then, Neji and Sakura appear in the doorway. "Right on time." Tsunade says.

Neji rushes over to Hinata who is breathing heavily. "Tsunade-sama, is she okay?"

"She'll be fine but that's not what I need you for." Tsunade says. "I need you two to go to the land of waves and switch with Naruto ASAP!"

"Yes ma'am!" Neji and Sakura say at the same time as they leave.

Another contraction hits Hinata and she yells out in pain. 'About four minutes apart… That boy better hurry or he's gonna miss the birth of his own children…' Tsunade thinks.

* * *

**~An hour later~**

* * *

"Hinata your contractions are less than a minute apart, you'll have to give birth without him." Tsunade says, trying for about the tenth time to get Hinata to push.

"No!" Hinata shouts. "He'll be here soon! Ahhhh!" She screams in pain as she has another contraction.

"Hinata… If you don't give birth soon they won't-" Tsunade begins to say as a very worried, hyperactive, blonde ninja cuts her off.

"I'm here! Is she okay?! Was I too late?!"

"Oh thank god!" Tsunade says. "Maybe now she'll actually push!" Naruto gives her a confused look and, then, turns to Hinata with a concerned look on his face as she screams with another contraction. "Come on, Hinata, push." Tsunade says, getting ready to help the birth along.

Naruto takes Hinata's hand in his and says, "Come on, Hinata, push. You can do it."

Hinata finally listens and squeezes Naruto's hand, digging her nails into his palm and accidentally making him bleed.

About half an hour later Tsunade has both babies clean, their umbilical chords cut, and she shows them to Naruto and Hinata. "Congratulations," She says, "twins, two girls." She hands one to each of them and asks, "What are their names?"

"This one is Yukiko; her hair is a slightly lighter shade of blonde." Hinata says.

"And this one is Nagumi." Naruto says, giving his oldest daughter a kiss on the head. "She's the big sister." Hinata and Naruto smile at each other and then at their children.

* * *

**~3 years later~**

* * *

Hinata is at the park with Yukiko and Nagumi who are happily swinging on the swings with their mother, when a tall figure with spiky blonde hair enters the park.

"Daddy!" Nagumi shouts happily, jumping off the swings. Her sister, then, spots him, too, and they both run up and grab onto each of his legs.

"Daddy! Daddy! We want to be cool ninjas like you and Mommy when we're older!" Nagumi exclaims. "I want to be Hokage, just like Daddy!"

"You do? Well that's a very high goal." Naruto says looking down at his daughters. "You're gonna have to beat me to get that position."

"Nuh-uh! You never beat Lady Tsunade!" Nagumi says, feeling proud of herself for this knowledge. "I just gotta be a really, really good ninja!"

"Well, I guess you're right, me and Tsunade drew at our last match, so I really never beat her. Well, good luck, my little Nagumi!" Naruto says, picking up his oldest daughter.

Hinata walks over and picks up quiet, little Yukiko. She gives Naruto a kiss and looks down at her daughters. "Little Nagumi really takes after you, you know; and not always in a good way." She says, slightly bouncing Yukiko in her arms.

"And it seems Yukiko's really taking after you, Hinata-chan. She's very quiet and shy like you used to be during our academy days." Naruto says, trying to get Nagumi to stop climbing on him. "How's their Byakugan training coming?"

"Nagumi's actually ahead of her sister a bit, but Yukiko is ahead of Nagumi at the gentle fist." Hinata says, smiling at her children.

"Sounds like you two are going to be great ninja's someday. You just might put up a good fight against me!" Naruto says proudly.

Hinata looks at her watch. "Isn't it about time you two go to Uncle Neji's for training?" She says.

"Yay!" Nagumi shouts, squirming out of her father's arms and running for the park entrance. Yukiko follows her sister quietly with Naruto and Hinata following them happily, proud of their children.

"When they get to the entrance, Nagumi says, "Onee-chan, want to race to Uncle Neji and Aunt Tenten's house?!" Yukiko nods and they both take off, Naruto and Hinata following close behind.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata says as they run.

"What is it, Hinata-chan?"

"I want another."

"Another what?"

"Another child. Maybe we'll have a son this time."

"Not yet, Hinata-chan; Nagumi and Yukiko are still young."

"Alright. But we can still have another _sometime_, right?"

"Yes, Hinata-chan."

"Okay."

Just then, they get to Neji's house. "I beat you!" Nagumi shouts.

"No… I beat you…" Yukiko says softly.

"I think you both tied." Neji says as he walks up to them. "Who's ready for some training?"

"Me!" Nagumi says, jumping. Yukiko just nods and they both follow Neji into the back yard.

"You'd be amazed," Tenten says, "Yukiko's actually quite outgoing during her training. You'd never think she's this quiet outside of training. Hiashi actually stops by while they're training sometimes and I once mentioned how quiet Yukiko is when she isn't training. He laughed slightly like I was joking and I told him I wasn't and he got quiet." Hinata smiles and nods as her and Naruto leave for the Hokage building.

When they get to Naruto's office, he looks through his papers and then at his wife. "Looks like I don't have a mission for you today." He says, smirking. "We haven't gotten any alone time in a while have we? Between my job as Hokage and the girls growing up so fast, it seems we never have time. I don't have anyone due back anytime soon. Why don't we enjoy our alone time together?"

Hinata smiles and wraps her arms around Naruto's neck while leaning in and kissing him. Naruto kisses her back and wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her as close as possible to him. He slides one of his hands down to her ass and gives it a gentle squeeze. Hinata jumps slightly and then wraps her arms tighter around his neck. He licks her bottom lip, asking for entrance and she opens her mouth.

Their tongues play together and Naruto's other hand goes down to the top of her pants. He slowly lowers her to the ground without breaking the kiss and then takes her pants off. Hinata does the same to him, then takes off his boxers, and goes for his robe.

They break apart just long enough to get Naruto's robe, Hinata's jacket, and both of their shirts off. They go back to kissing as soon as her shirt is off and Naruto goes for her bra. He unsnaps it and slowly slides it off her shoulders.

They pull apart and Naruto starts massaging her left nipple while sucking on her right. Hinata starts moaning and Naruto takes her panties off, slipping a finger into her entrance. Hinata's moans get louder and Naruto takes his hand back and positions himself at her entrance.

He thrusts into her and they both moan. He goes harder and faster and they both moan louder and louder as Hinata gets tighter.

They can both tell they're about to reach the point of ecstasy when the door suddenly opens and Shikamaru is there. "Lord Ho…ka…ge… I'm sorry, I'll come back later." He says as he turns and leaves, closing the door behind him.

Naruto just looks back at Hinata, smiles, and starts thrusting again as if nothing had ever interrupted them. They both moan and scream each other's names in ecstasy as they both hit their climax at the same time.

Both of them are breathing heavily as they both stare, smiling at each other. "I love you, Hinata-chan." Naruto says.

"I love you, too, Naruto-kun." Hinata replies, kissing him.

It's silent for a while with the two of them staring longingly into each other's eyes. "You should probably find out what Shikamaru wanted…" Hinata says, breaking the silence and blushing as she remembers the interruption.

"Unfortunately, I have to…" Naruto says. "This Hokage thing is more work than I thought, but I don't regret working towards it." He smiles at Hinata and she smiles back. They both, then, get dressed and Hinata goes out to search for Shikamaru.

* * *

**~2 months later~**

* * *

Naruto is in the kitchen cooking breakfast when Hinata wakes up. She immediately gets a feeling like she is going to throw up and runs to the bathroom. She goes over to the toilet and starts puking.

'Ugh! What happened?" Hinata thinks. 'Am I getting sick? …Wait a minute… I haven't gotten my period in a while either… I can't be… Am I?'

Just then, Yukiko walks by on her way to the kitchen for breakfast. She stops and looks in when she hears Hinata puking. "Mommy?" She says, walking in. She walks over to Hinata and sees her face covered in puke and pale in color, then, runs out screaming, "Daddy!"

A minute later, Naruto is dragged in by a very worried and anxious Yukiko. "Daddy, something's wrong with Mommy! Mommy's throwing up! Help Mommy!" Yukiko says, pushing him towards Hinata who is still leaning over the toilet.

"Hinata-chan, are you alright?!" Naruto says, now very worried.

"Get… Tsunade…" Hinata says weakly."

Naruto gets a washcloth and runs it under cold water, then, puts in on the back of Hinata's neck. "I'll be right back, ok? I'll have someone send for Tsunade."

Hinata nods and Naruto runs out. Yukiko walks up to Hinata and rubs her back. "Is Mommy… going to be alright?" She asks softly.

"Yes, sweetie." Hinata replies. "Mommy's going to be fine."

Just then, Naruto comes back in with a bottle of water that he hands in to Hinata. "Take small, slow sips, ok?" He says. Hinata nods, rinses her mouth, and then does as he said. "Let's get you back into bed. I sent Hinaro (**A/N**: see last chapter) to get Tsunade. She'll be here soon."

"I'm okay now, Naruto-kun." Hinata says, standing up. "I don't need to rest; I just need to see Tsunade for something."

"No, You're resting, Hinata-chan." Naruto says, helping her up. "You're sick, you need to rest."

"I don't think I'm sick, Naruto-kun." Hinata says.

"How could you not be? You were just puking!" Naruto replies, confused.

Hinata looks down at her youngest daughter who is holding onto her pants leg as if Hinata would disappear were she to let go.

Just then, Tsunade walks in, saying, "Naruto Uzumaki, I gave you that spot expecting you to be responsible not so you could cum up the floor in the Hokage office and call me around at the slightest sickness!"

"But Hinata requested you." Naruto says.

"I need you to give me a pregnancy test again…" Hinata says, pleading with Tsunade for help.

"You guys are gonna have _another_?!" Tsunade shouts.

"It wasn't planned, but I think I am." Hinata says.

"The sex was obviously planned!" Tsunade says, still hysterical about everything.

"Mommy… What's sex?" Yukiko asks confused.

"I'll tell you when you're older, sweetie." Hinata says. "And it kinda was, but I didn't expect to get pregnant."

"Well you should always think of that possibility when you have sex." Tsunade says calming down a bit, now reminded that there _is _a child in the room.

"Mommy, I'm older than Yukiko. Will you tell me what sex is?" Nagumi asks, pushing her way past Naruto into the, now, very crowded bathroom.

"No sweetie, you both need to be at least this many years old before I tell you that." Hinata says holding up ten fingers. "Tsunade, you're already here, will you please check for me?"

"Ten?" The twins say when they finish counting. "Alright…"

"Fine." Tsunade says. "Go lay down on the couch, Hinata."

Hinata walks over to the couch and Yukiko lets go of her pants, just to grab her hand as soon as she is laying down. "I wanna hold Mommy's hand, Yukiko!" Nagumi says.

"But…" Yukiko says, not letting go.

"How about each of you can hold one of my hands?" Hinata offers. "Does that sound good?"

"Yeah!" Nagumi says, running over and grabbing Hinata's hand as soon as it's within reach.

"Naruto," Tsunade says, "Look at Hinata and tell me if she looks any different than usual."

"Uhh… Naruto says, looking Hinata over. "She looks like she may have put on weight or something… and she has been eating more recently…"

"OK. Let's see…" Tsunade says forming hand signs. Her hand glows green and she puts it to Hinata's stomach. After a minute, she turns to Yukiko and Nagumi and says, "Congratulations girls, you guys are gonna have a new baby brother or sister."

Yukiko's eyes light up and Nagumi shouts, "Yay!" jumping up and down.

Hinata smiles and puts her hand on her stomach. "I hope we have a boy this time…" She says.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hoped you liked it! Sorry it took so long to put up but I've been busy. I hope you think it was worth the wait! Please review to tell me what you thought. And for those interested, I'm thinking about writing a 3rd**** chapter so keep checking back!**


End file.
